Hanyou
by Eilly Chan
Summary: He sighs as he remembers everything, how his mother had protected him, how the townspeople had beat him killed his mother, how neither demon nor human would ever except him...for he knew this was only the start, the start of his life...as a hanyou.


**Hanyou **

**-Disclaimer : I don't own jack.-**

**Rating: T **

**One-Shot (For Now)**

**Plot: The possible story of how the mother of InuYasha died, as well as how he thought would always be hated.**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

Tranquil breaths came from the young hanyou who had long ago been carried away into the dreamworld. His minute body was happily curled in the lap of his mother. Sliver hair was sprawled across the ever-so loving mother while the tips brushed the floor. The hanyou-pup hadn't the slightest idea of what lay ahead, nor his mum. The woman's face was content as she gazed down at her sleeping child, brushing the hair from his face she murmered, "InuYasha..." before she closed her eyes to rest.

"That damn demon! Spoiling our lady's bloodline! A fucking half breed! We cannot stand for this in our village! We shall kill them both, tonight!" declared a cholor man in his late forties, surely the headman, as he rasied a flaming torch into the air bringing a cruel light upon the dark night in the once tranquil village.

The entire village had become one massive uproar of fury. "I say we burn them to the ground!"

"To the deepest pits of hell with that damned half-breed!" Sickenly twisted yells awoke the dozing mother inside there small hut. Alarmed she listined closely to every word those outside hollard. Her heart raced a she understood what was happening. _It was the end._

In panic she shook the peaceful boy in her lap. The child that had just been nestled in her lap awoke. Lazily he rubbed his eyes. "What is it mama?" Her lips almost mouthed the words, "They're coming!" but she couldn't bear to tell her beloved child that they were going to die. Bitting her lip she looked into his golden globes and lied.

"Nothing." tho she tried to hide it but her voice shook and her eyes teared. Now chewing on her lip so hard it begain to leak blood, she cleared her throught, trying to sound cheerful, "I just thought I heard something outside, no need to worry. I'm just going to cheak." She fibbed to the still somewhat asleep boy. Inuyasha nodded, somewhat worried about his mama from the scent of fear coming from her.

Slowly, almost frozen in fear, she forced her self to stand then take steps to the doorway. Her legs were stiff and shaky and slightly her entire body shook, for she knew this may be her last moments of being with the living. Moments later, which seemed like an eternity she reached the small wooden door. Her now pale hand reached the nob and turned it...

Her eyes grew wide as her already pale skin grew intirly white. She stepped back in fear, almost falling but catching herself. An entire village's cold eyes glared at her as the headsman lanched a flaming arrow towards the women. An arrow flaming so greatly it seemed like hell itself was attached to the arrow... She froze. She couldn't summon the courage to doge the arrow nor would have her body been fast enough to do so...

Silently the arrow pierced her kimono, followed by the sound of her fleash tearing, it tore as easily as the kimono had, true to her grace she seemingly fell with the utmost twisted form of elegance. As fate had it, the arrow made it's mark a mere inch from her heart, destine to give her a slow and painful death...

"MAMA!" InuYasha yelled running over to the now fallen women. "Inu...yasha...my dear ...you...hhhave to run. Get away." The village head-man seemed quite gallant about the murder of the frightened hanyou's mother. "She deserved to die! Tainting herself with **demon** blood! Now, for thee real reason we came men, TO HELL WITH THE MONGREL!" Tears flowed down the 'mongrel's" face as he held onto his dying mother.

With the last bit of strenth she pushed her child off of her arm, "RUN!" she cried out to him. "Mama..." InuYasha whispered before rising and dashing past the village-men with is in-human speed.

_They_ followed him, constantly throwing burning arrows at the poor child. A many of them missed the small hanyou as he continued to dart farther and farther into the unknown depths of the forest. But many made their marks as well.

"Gaa!" he cried out in pain as a arrow run into his left shoulder blade. It seemed as if their aim was improving...or he was tireing, for greater and greater amounts landed blows on his now fragile body. He couldn't run any longer. He collapsed onto the cold, hard ground. Soon they arrived. Forming a circle around his fallen body, the group kicked, prodded, punched him and continued to do more and more twisted things to the now semi-alive child. His fire-rat kimono was now ragged and torn, his body bled to the point it was hard to tell between the blood and the kimono. In time his struggle stopped.

"Poor thing, must be dead." sarcastically added the head-man giving off a heartless laugh of sucess.

The villagers departed, no longer yelding intrest, leaving the motionless child laying there, good as dead A few hours passed untill his small body twitched. "What happened?" he questioned to himself. Memories of the night flooded his head. Then the tears came. Partly from the outer pain of his injuries, but mostly from the mental pain he and his mother had suffered. Slowly the young boy picked himself up, his eyes darted around searching for somewhere to recoup. _A cave!_ The badly beaten hanyou staggered into the gave and stopping once he could not longer pear into the forest. Drawing his knees to his chest he let out all of his sorrow.

Two deadly green eyes hastily opened from deep withen the cave the small boy cried. A low hiss echoed from the back of the cave. _What's thiiis? Not a human, nor a demon. A mix? HANYOU? _A giganteus snake demon uncurled itself and charging in InuYasha's direction. "DAMNED HALF-BREED! HOW DARE YOU ENTER THE TERRITORY OF SOKUNA, THE GREAT SNAKE DEMON!"

The child jerked his stained face upwards only to see a rather furious demon bearing it's fangs. Before he had time to pull himself up and run, he felt a stab of pain in his already throbbing shoulder. He let out a cry and begged the merciless snake to release him. This only caused the demon's fangs to dig deeper into his skin getting more pleasure from the shrieking of a filthy half-breed.

He could hear it. The sound of his bones crushing against fangs, crumbling. Things began to blur, his headache that had beagin to stop now pounded once more. Soon the pain left him. Everything left him. The helpless boy had fallen victim to the demon's poisoning. The demon released the half-breed from it's grasp, throwing it into the woods. All that was heard was a soft thump as unconscious boy hit the soil.

A ember sun arose the next moring, seemingly mocking a pile of crimson. Curled up in his own blood he wimpered. Painfully he stood up and forced his legs to cross each other. He sighs as he remembers everything, how his mother had protected him, how the townspeople had beat him ; killed his mother, how neither demon nor human would ever except him...for he knew this was only the start, the start of his life...

as a hanyou.

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Heh! I always wanted to write something like that! (...hey! I'm not a sicko insane dude!) It's a one-shot for now.**


End file.
